


Hunting

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia goes looking for Agria and finds an ambush instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

The Kanbalar palace sprawled vast across the mountain, with wide-open hallways and circular rooms. Agria knew all of them like the back of her hand; they were a perfect place for her to stalk her prey. She chose a hallway far from the stationed guards, off in the wing reserved for the Chimeriad. She crouched in the shadows, her sword on the ground and her hands on her sword, rocking up on the balls of her feet when the burn in her thighs grew past the point of uncomfortable.

It wasn't too long before Leia walked by, a slight furrow between her stupid perfect brows. "Agria?" she called, and Agria's lips curled back from her teeth as a savage, heavy joy filled her. She pounced.

Leia could have had her staff out and elongated in that time. Agria had seen it before, had _experienced_ it before, the heady rush of Leia acknowledging the danger she was in. But this time she went down, her elbows skidding against the ground with enough force to draw blood. Agria's nostrils flared, and she pressed her sword to Leia's throat. She could feel Leia's short, gasping breaths against her thighs.

Like this, she could cut easily, could watch the betrayal in Leia's eyes as her blood drained away. Or she could call the fire to her, could sear ugly burns into Leia's flesh that would never go away, to prove one and for all that nobody was worth putting that much faith in.

"Agria," Leia said, with exasperation rather than fear in her voice. Her voice shook, belying her tone, and Agria laughed, leaning in close to savor that tiny give. "What are you doing?"

Agria wrinkled her nose and snorted. "What do you think I'm doing, pimple?" she sneered. She lifted the sword off of Leia's neck and watched the automatic swallow that followed. "I'm going to ravish you right here."

Leia smiled at that, bright and beautiful and so horrible that Agria wanted to rip it right off. Agria snarled and leaned down to bite it, instead, trying to ignore the laugh bubbling up between them that wasn't hers. Leia's mouth opened just as sweet as she was, shivering as Agria shoved her tongue inside. She didn't taste sweet, didn't taste like anything except flesh and spit and humanity, and after a moment her hands came up to settle on Agria's waist like butterflies.

Agria pulled back and grabbed Leia's wrists with her hands. "I won't fucking _break_ ," she sneered. "Let's see if you will!" Before Leia could retort, Agria yanked open Leia's top and pulled down the top of her stupid bodysuit. Leia's breasts were warm against Agria's palms, and she squeezed hard enough to make Leia gasp and twist.

"I— _won't_ ," Leia said, though her voice broke as Agria pinched at her nipples. Agria grinned and brought her face down to bite at them. She could have broken the skin easily, could have bitten a dozen bleeding marks into Leia's skin. She didn't; she bit hard enough to leave temporary marks, licked and scraped her teeth down Leia's belly as Leia writhed and squirmed and grabbed reflexively at the floor without finding any purchase.

Agria felt triumphant heat flooding her. She tugged on Leia's bodysuit again, dragged it slowly down her hips. Leia's eyes were dark. She lifted her hips just slightly, accepting. Foolish. Agria yanked it down and off her legs. She leaned in to loom over Leia. She was a spider with a lovely juicy fly caught in her web. "This isn't anything like what you dreamed, is it, pimple?" she sneered. "You had fantasies about this with someone as naïve as you. Not about being trapped and naked out in the open, where anyone could walk by and see you. Are you ready to put an end to this? You should beg me to stop!"

Leia's mouth set, but all she said was, "I wish you wouldn't call me that," in a long-suffering tone. She reached down with one hand to touch Agria's wrist, using that infuriating butterfly-light touch. Agria froze, her own heart going too fast in her chest. Then she growled and hooked her hands under Leia's thighs to pull them apart.

Instead of fighting back, the way she should have, Leia smiled too-bright and only a little bit nervous. She hooked a hand under her knee and pulled it back to her chest, then lay back on the hard floor with her eyes closed. Trusting. Stupid. Open. Agria could have left her there, like that, vulnerable.

Agria couldn't _stand it._ She dragged two fingers down Leia's cunt, dry and rough. "I'm not going to coddle you," she said. "I'm never going to coddle you."

"Who would expect you to coddle anybody?" Leia replied, the exasperation in her voice muted by the desire Agria could hear under the words. Agria wanted to peel her open until that selfish desire was all that was left.

She licked her teeth, then dove down. She pressed her open mouth hard against Leia's cunt, relishing the gutted sound Leia made as Agria scraped her teeth light over Leia's clit. Agria didn't give her space to breathe; she pressed the flat of her tongue between Leia's folds and rubbed as hard as she could. Leia's cries echoed in the empty hall, and Agria could feel her own desire burning her from the inside out as she shoved two fingers into Leia without warning. Leia's hips bucked, as much of a reflex as her fingers against the the stone floors. Agria didn't let her get used to it, _never_ let her get used to it. She pushed them in as deep as they would go.

" _Agria_ ," Leia choked out, twisting her body almost sideways on the floor. Agria followed, straddled her shin, and rode it out. Leia was hot and wet around Agria's fingers, and she cried out wordlessly when Agria crooked them just so. The angle was awkward, but Agria had never cared about that. She humped Leia's leg hard, moved her fingers and her tongue, and she didn't stop when Leia came with a wail.

Leia was perfect like this, marked, injured, oversensitive. She didn't push Agria away; she lay there and shook, letting Agria keep fucking her towards another orgasm. Agria came seconds before Leia's second orgasm, the rough fabric of her wet panties and the heat of Leia's skin under them pulling her over the edge.

They both lay there, panting. "Agria," Leia whispered, and suddenly even that felt too loud. Agria sat up, pulled her fingers out fast enough that Leia gasped again. "Hey."

Agria scrambled backwards. Her entire body felt hot and sticky. "You can heal if you want," she muttered, but Leia just rolled her eyes and reached out to grab Agria by the elbows. "Hey, no, I'm not cuddling! Find someone el—" Leia's mouth cut her off, greedy and demanding where she'd been open and accepting before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, but it's also a PWP so none of the AU details come up except for the lack of "underage" warning and "first time" tags up there. Despite that, though, it can probably be read as underage and taking place during canon, because my authorial intent was mostly just "because porn" and "trying not to make this turn into a 10,000 word fic that will never actually be finished, because I would feel sad if I had half-written Leia/Agria fic languishing on my hard drive and never posted it."
> 
> But mostly just porn.


End file.
